carnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Knight
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- |} History Travis Knight was the son of a Marine, and his father was the son of a Marine. The Knight family had a long tradition of military service. Almost every single male had served in some capacity. In fact they could trace their family history back to the revolutionary war. The Knights were very proud Americans and were well respected in their community. Travis Charles Knight II was born to Travis Charles Knight I and Charlotte Clark. Travis I was a Marine recruiter in their home town. From a very young age Travis II knew he wanted to go into the Marines like his father. In HS he was the school's star running back and participated in NJROTC. He had a close circle of friends that wanted to go into the service like he did. Upon graduation they all went their separate ways each of the five going into a different branch. Travis went into the Marines as an enlisted man. After Boot Camp and before his first deployment he married his HS sweetheart and former Cheer Captain, Caroline Harris. Travis went out on his first deployment that was a year long. However it got extended to about a year and a half before he returned home. But Travis didn't complain, in fact he was the perfect Marine. Travis returned home to his wife for about nine months before he was assigned to another deployment. This time it was two years long. However during Travis' time at home... Caroline became pregnant. Due to being away overseas, Travis missed the birth of his first and only son, Christopher Travis Knight. Travis returned home after two years overseas. Christopher was almost a year and a half by this point. However Travis was lucky... he was given a post at home. It would be another four years before Travis was given an overseas post. During that time, Caroline and Travis had their daughter named Avalyn Caroline Knight. Christopher was almost six years old when Travis was given his overseas deployment. Little did the family know that it would be his last. About a year into Travis' deployment when the Super Stallion he was in was shot down. Everyone on board except for Travis and his best friend in the squadron was killed. Travis had minimal injuries while his buddy was badly hurt. Unfortunately for the duo, the insurgents that shot down the helicopter enclosed on them. Determined to keep his buddy alive, Travis held them off until help could arrive. And he did, for six long hours. Unfortunately for Travis just as the Huey was arriving... he was shot in the back by an insurgent. Travis and his buddy were quickly evacuated from the scene, but Travis would be paralyzed from the waist down. Travis was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions and was given a Medical Retirement. When Travis was finally released from the hospital Christopher was eight years old. He was so excited to see his father again that some thing very strange happened... one of the flower vases shattered. Seemingly at random and no one could explain it. The incident was written off as a very odd event and the family moved on. That is until Christopher's 11th birthday when his letter from Salem institute arrived. Christopher was a wizard. His parents of course were confused at first but they got over it. Avalyn wanted to be magical and go with her brother, but alas she hadn't shown any magical signs as of yet. So come September, Christopher was off to Salem. However during his first year Travis and Caroline met a magical British couple that described a better school in England. Travis was hesitant to leave the states but eventually agreed with Caroline's encouragement. So the family packed their bags and left for England, and Christopher went off to Hogwarts, where he has attended school ever since. Personality Family Relationships Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Theio Maddix 7.jpg Theio Maddix 6.jpg Theio Maddix 5.jpg Theio Maddix 4.jpg Theio Maddix 3.jpg Theio Maddix 1.jpg